


A bodyguard for everything

by shishio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AND GAY, GAAAAAAAAAAY, Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, a bodyguard for everything, a lot of mistakes and hurting in here too, also! this ff welcomes any ideas, enjoy, hahaha, i just wanna end this pain, i need a life serious, i srsly got no ideas where this story is going to end, i think i started this bullcrap in year 2013, i'm sorry i'm done, if u know what i mean, lalala, like hella gay okay, like real crap, like srsly pls. tell me how to end this pain, may contain some none appropriate stuff later on, o nearly forgot!!!, okay now, plus tis is crap, poor kise tho, so freaking gay, so i deeply hope that i can chage the warnings and stuff at the end or so, the day the feels got strong, tho, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishio/pseuds/shishio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story plays in the future;  Kise a famous model and Aomine an actually policemen, but due to some reasons he has to work as a bodyguard for Kise, who somewhat has no clue, who that Bigfoot is. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bodyguard for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the people from fanfiction.net who love/d this story](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+people+from+fanfiction.net+who+love%2Fd+this+story).



> I wrote this story 2 years ago and never finished it. I guess it's time. I need to end this madness. haha. be prepared for an awful adventure. I also kinda use this to figure out how this site actually works haha. 
> 
> oh, and pls, if you got any specific wishes for this story just let me know! i may or may not add them.
> 
> for the lovely peps who went all the trouble from ff.net to here: i combined the previous chapters (1-3) into one! PLUS i changed here & there some phrases and stuff //i recommend you to re-read it tho

"What do you mean, I need a bodyguard?! I don't fucking need one! I'm fine!" busted out of my mouth; I just couldn't believe this fatty, called my manager. "Kise, shut up! Your face is a billion Yen worth and if you little brat don't sign this contract, then there's the door!" shouted the fatty right into my face and pointed towards the door behind me. "I can't believe this shit! Like seriously! These were only some stupid scars, nothing else to worry about.” I said as I took the pen. "Nothing less? Do you even believe yourself?!" he sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Boy, I really worry about you. You have tons of serious scars on your body; it's even magic that they are blushing away. What is going on, kid? What's the matter?" OH NO! Is he really playing out the father card?! Like now?! I felt a rage coming up my throat, so I signed the contract, which allowed a man called something like Daiki “Something”- by the way the name seemed to be quite familiar- to bodyguard me.  
  
In other words: I officially singed a contract, which forbids me to even take a shit by myself!  
  
These thoughts made me so angry that I broke the pen.  
"Who the hell is that guy anyway?! I couldn't even choose him by myself!" - "Don't worry, Kise. He is the best man and you’ll like him" he laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?" He glimpsed at me with a filthy look "You know what I mean by that. Don't play dumb."  
  
Yeah, I knew what he meant, but still this made me feel even angrier and filthy, but what could I do? To be popular meant also to be all alone and some celebrities try to fill the hole with alcohol or even drugs and I hate both. "Fuck of geezer. I suppose that you already send my bodyguard here."  
I spoke, while I got up and walked towards the door and as the day couldn’t get any worse; an old friend stood in front of me. My face went dark and I turned my face back to my manager.  
  
"Could you please leave my now? I need a minute." they understood and walked away.  
I grind. "Kurokochi! Say what do ya' do here?" he walked quietly in and stopped in front the dressing table. I approached him and placed my arms behind his back around his chest. "He-he~ so I think you want to tell me, that you re-considered your foolish thoughts of loving Kagami-kun?" I whispered in his ear and turned him around. His face was still the same, so uninterested, so cold. So, I softly stroke his cheek and reached to his lips, without really touching them, I only breathed a kiss on them. Then I wandered to his neck and there I only breathed heavy kisses, without really touching him.  
  
"Kise." a solid voice came out of his mouth. I placed my hands around his sides, picked him up like a child and placed him on the dressing table. He still looked at me with those cold eyes, I placed my hands on each side of the table so that Kurokochi would beright between them and that he couldn't escape. My face was close to his and I could feel his breath on my lips.  
  
"Kise" again a solid voice "Your game won’t work this time. I didn't come for sex."  
"Kurokochi!" I interrupted him and laughed "don't say such embarrassing words! It really makes me uncomfortable!" - " .. I wanted to talk." I stepped back and rubbed my head. "Oh, Kurokochi! I really don't know if we should already go so far! I mean we never.."  
  
"Kise! Stop playing dumb! I know and you know, that you have feelings for me and I came here to settle it down!" even though his voice was full of hatred, his eyes still were cold and that made me really angry. "Settle down?!" I gripped his hand and pressed it against the mirror behind him; everything was so fast that half of the makeup stuff fell down. Tears came up, but I managed to hold them back. "How am I even supposed to forget you? You were the one who made always the first move and now you want me to leave you alone with that Kagami-kun?!" I really couldn't believe this whole situation, it was absurd, and as I finished, I couldn't hold myself back. I pulled his shirt with the other hand up and reached to his chest, he hit me with his small fist, he even tried to kick me, but nothing helped. He even started to cry, so I reached to his lips and started to kiss him forcefully. I reached to his pants, as he bit me on the lip. The taste of blood filled my mouth, but this didn’t stop me to grab his face and stick my thumb in his mouth, followed with my tongue. Salvia dripped out of his mouth and right in this second the door opened.  
  
I couldn’t care less for the intruder, but I also wasn’t in the mood for any guest-watcher this time. I turned my head towards the door and there he stood, in the door frame. I could tell what this big ass lost here and that made me feel sick. I looked at Kurokochi, his whole face was covered in tears. Great, my boner is gone. So, I backed off of him while whipping my mouth dry with my hand as I watched at Kurokocchi rubbing his tears away and getting off the table.  
He didn't look me in the eyes, as he walked away.  
  
"I understand your behavior, but Kise-kun this attitude doesn't suit you at all. Please, understand. I love Kagami-kun, not you." he whispered and again, tears came up, but this time I couldn't hold them back. Fuck. I have to be quick. I turned my back against that massive-guy and started to pick up the makeup stuff, while the tears just quilted out of my eyes and I hated myself for this.  
  
"Haha! Are you seriously just got dumbed by a guy? Oh my lord! How amusing!" does he really laugh? But.. it doesn't make me feel angry only depressed; more tears rolling down on my cheek. I hold in, I stop tidying up and I wipe my tears away, but they just come back and I even start to sob. Nice. Another reason to hate myself more! Crying like a baby in front of that big foot. Wonderful!  
  
"O my god!" he laughed "You love that dude! How sick are ya'?!" this was it. I turn my red face or I mean I'm sure that my face is quite red, to him, but when I tried to focus my eyes I finally catch a better image of him and I start to feel a heavy burden in my chest. Now I only could stare at him and I feel how my expression remained.  
Leaning against the door frame with crossed arms, a dirty smile on the face and dark blue hair, that was he: the Daiki-guy; and still something felt familiar.  
"S-Say, did we once met?" I stubbed, while the stuff in my hands fell down. He grinned and his face went dark "No" he walked towards me. He doesn’t pity m he stays rigth before me with a reaching hand and a grin on his face.  
  
How dare he thinks I would take his hand? And still something in me wanted to take it, but I buried this nonsense in me and stroke his reaching hand away, as I stood up and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe you! On the one hand you're laughing about me and on the other hand you’re trying to help me to get up? And then you're telling me that you don't know me?" HA! There his grin vanished! Now he'll going to tell me who the heck he is - that was what I thought, but the reality was different. He walked up towards me and grabbed my head as he leaned over to me "I only tried to be nice to ya'." He lets go of me. How in the world should that be nice? "So, my job is to bodyguard you and I guess you have to go home now, right? Oh, and my job is also to not let my eyes of you. Am I right?" he snorted.  
  
**How I assumed** : I can't even take a shit by myself anymore.

 

Gorgeous! Now we're here, in my apartment. The Daiki-guy sits right next to me on the couch and is looking at me with an arrogant look on his face. What am I even supposed to do with him? Shall I feed _it_? Do I have to give _it_ a room? Where is _it_ supposed to sleep?  
We're sitting here for ages now and no one spoke a word yet. This whole thing here just feels unpleasant.  
  
"Do ya' got some porn?"  
it spoke! And.. wait what? My whole face went from red to white and backwards.  
"P-Porn?" I stumbled while my face has to be all red now. "Are you deaf? Yes, I mean Porn. The magazines with naked women in it or do ya' got only them with naked dudes in it?"  
I literally felt how the heat flowed right into my head and I only could look away. "Don't tell me you only own gay magazines." he sighted and lends his head back on the couch backseat. Yes, I indeed have some gay magazines, but only due to Kurokocchi! I mean he was the “first “guy I slept with and I wanted to do it properly, but no way that this Bigfoot is allowed to know this! I turn my head towards him and begin to shout "NO! No way I own even one of those filthy magazines!" I couldn’t believe myself, as I spoke out loud and in full shame I turn my face away. Tears are spreading in my eyes, but I manage to hold them back. I'm absolutely sure that he will laugh at me and I don't know why my heart starts to aches. I mean I did sleep with a lots of guys AND women and all my coworkers do know it, even my manager, but somehow.. I don't know.  
So, I press my hands at my knees, by trying to distract myself from my heart into the pain of my knees. Common! Start laughing! but he .. he just sighed? Slowly, I turn my face to him. Does it really not brother him at all? And wait, since when is he that close?!  
  
"Actually I need those magazines to jerk off, but gay magazines don't turn me on at all. So, you have to take the responsibility." he spoke with a bored and calm voice, while he took my hand and turned me completely towards him. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.  
"W-Wait! What do you think you are?" I stumbled, but he ignored my pitiful push-off and shoves my shirt up. "To noisy" he comments, while he was kissing and liking my neck and playing with my chest. Fuck this is bad; I can’t hold back my moan. "What!? I-I tell you to STOP!" I shouted and managed to kick him in the gut and he lets go of me. My whole body is hot and my breath is haltingly. I set my shirt back to normal and press a hand on my chest, in hope to stop my heart. Fuck, he turned me on.  
Maybe..this idea isn't that … I look around, but he’s gone.  
I was so focused on myself that I didn't notice him vanishing. Exhausted I lean back on the couch.  
"What did I do to deserve it?" I sight as I close my eyes.


End file.
